


The Monster I am (The Monster You Claim Me To Be).

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: HEED THE FUCKING WARNINGS!!!!, M/M, RAPE IS PRESENT IN THIS STORY!!!, RAPE!!! DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU!!!, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Henry Visits Mike after he recovers from his torture at the hands of Mendoza.Henry is not happy and shows Mike just how much of a monster he can be.





	The Monster I am (The Monster You Claim Me To Be).

**Author's Note:**

> RAPE is present in this fic, please heed the warnings and steer clear if this will trigger you in any way possible or if it is not your cup of tea!!
> 
> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any errors, please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

It had been a tiring week for Detective Mike Celluci; considering he had fucked up big time where Vicki and Henry were concerned, he had gotten no sleep the previous weekend, because he and his former partner had to rescue her current partner and when they did rescue him, his blood was almost sucked dry by an out of his mind with starvation Henry, something Mike would admit that he deserved. After getting home and getting about three hours sleep, he was called into work. 

Mike was sure that because it was all hands on deck for a quadruple homicide of a family in a small quiet neighbourhood, no one commented on his pale complexion or the fact that a large ass bandage was peeking out over his shirt collar. Still it was one long ass week, with each day rolling into one, with everything coming to a head that Friday evening, when the murderer walked as calm as ever into the police station and confessed to the killings.

Just as luck would have it, a criminal psychiatrist was there and deemed the man to be of sound mind. It also helped that the man had the murder weapon as well as items taken from the victims' house. Mike had never done a report so fast in his life before; managing to exit the police station well before eight o'clock that night. 

Upon entering his house, Mike breathed a sigh of relief, for both the end of a gruelling week and the fact that his two weeks of vacation leave had been approved. He was looking forward to two weeks of doing nothing in his house all by himself. Contrary to what people thought, especially Vicki, Mike was in fact  _not_ a workaholic and could be rather lazy when he put his mind to it and oh how was he putting his mind to it the coming two weeks.

Locking the door behind him, Mike made his way upstairs, stripping off his clothes as he did so. Dropping his clothes in the hamper and his gun on the edge of the bath tub, Mike turned on the shower, waiting until the water was steaming hot before stripping off his underwear and stepping in. Groaning in pleasure as the hot water sliced over his aching, tired and stretched thin muscles, Mike let his head fall back and allowed the water to run over his face, into his hair soaking it.

He stayed in the shower until the water went cold, stepping out he dried himself, donning pair of soft cotton black sleep pants that were low on his hips. After changing the bandage on his neck, Mike went downstairs not bothering to turn on any lights in a house he knew like the back of his hand he grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and was about to make his way back upstairs when the doorbell rang, echoing throughout his house and making Mike freeze where he was, one foot on the first step, beer bottle gripped in a white knuckled hand.

Mike stood there staring at the door, knowing that it was only bad news standing on his door step. It could only be bad news this time of night and so he remained quiet, not daring to breathe. He had a small dose of hope that whoever was outside his door would think he was either not at home or dead asleep and would walk away; that is until he heard a familiar smooth voice.

"I know you are awake Detective Celluci." Henry Fitzroy, 1st Duke of Richmond and Somerset called out; his voice that of a man, but still holding its boyish quality. "And I know you are standing five feet from this door."

Mike's heart started beating double time and he knew the vampire could hear it. Why was he here now? Was he here to finish the job he had started before Vicki's voice penetrated the blood lust haze and stopped him from draining Mike dry. Did he want answers as to why Mike did what he did? 

His mind was whirling with questions when apparently Henry's patience had run out and he knocked (more like a restrained banging) on his front door again.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Mike walked towards the door. He flipped the light switches for the hallway and the front porch before opening the door to the vampire prince who looked more like an angel with the light illuminating his soft looking brown curls.

"Is everything ok?" 

Mike did not miss Henry's eyes zoning in on his neck and he resisted the urge to cover up the bandage and what laid beneath it with his hand. 

"Good evening Constable." Henry greeted politely, ever the royal bastard.

"If you are going to be visiting my house this time of night, you might as well call me 'Mike'."

Henry nodded his head and Mike wondered if there were any mannerisms or anything personality wise that Henry had lost after 450 years of being a vampire.

"May I come in?"

A silent warning went off in Mike's head, even as he opened the door wider and stepped aside for Henry to enter. He watched as the vampire looked around his home, walking into the living room without being prompted. Mike closed the door and trailed behind him, turning on the living room overhead light so that he could see.

Henry was busy examining the photos Mike had on display in the room as Mike sat heavily on the couch, placing his unopened beer bottle on the centre table. There was a sort of tension in the room and Mike was just going to patiently wait for it to boil over, he was not going to do or say anything until the vampire was ready.

"How's the neck?" Henry asked, his back still turned to Mike and a sneer in his voice that Mike heard but, chose to ignore. After all, it was his own fault why it was almost torn out.

"It is healing, slowly but surely."

"Keeping it clean."

"Yes." Mike had no idea where this conversation was going and the silent alarm was now making a soft 'pinging' noise in his head.

Henry picked up a picture, turning to show it to Mike. "Who is this?" He pointed to the teenage boy in the photograph, Mike's arm draped over his shoulder and they both were grinning at the camera, twin blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"My nephew, Theodore."

"He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

Henry put the photo back where he found it, finally turning to face Mike; his arms clasped behind his back, looking like the regal prince he was, gray eyes meeting blue. He walked over to the arm chair, his face unreadable and Mike was starting to feel uncomfortable from the bouts of silence and from his penetrating gaze.

"Long week?" Henry asked as he sat.

"Yeah," Mike answered slowly, "and not to sound rude, but is there something I can do for you?"

The grin that crossed Henry's face had the alarm in Mike's head blaring and he swore the vampire showed more teeth than necessary.

"I am hurt Detective." Henry mock pouted. "The least you can do is humour me, considering you sent me to my almost death." His eyes became hard, black bleeding into it a little around the edges. "Had me tortured a second time by the same man."

And there it was, Mike knew it would not be long until Henry brought up his horrible transgression.

"Henry, there are no words to express how deeply sorry I am." 

"Damn right about that."

"I am extremely remorseful about my actions and how they affected you." Mike apologised, but Henry kept glaring at him.

"Why did you do it?"

Mike was feeling beyond exhausted, from both the long week and now this conversation was sapping the last bit of energy he had. He leaned back in the couch, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, unaware of the angry eyes leering at his throat and the blood pumping through its veins.

 _Why_  did he do it? Jealousy? The fact that monsters exists? Fear? Wanting to protect Vicki from him? It was all those reasons.

"I thought I was protecting Vicki from you." He settled on saying.

Henry snorted inelegantly, "the only person Vicki needs protecting from is  _herself_." Mike had to agree with that statement. "Lord, knows she is going to fall into a hole one day; either from chasing down that week's monster or from her deteriorating eyesight."

There was silence again, as both men watched each other.

Mike cleared his throat, "I am going to assume that is not the only thing you came for."

Henry leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together, eyes pinning Mike in place, “have you ever been in a vulnerable situation Detective?" There was a smile on his face that sent a chill of fear down Mike's spine and he knew right then that some way, somehow, he had to get Henry out of his house.

"Yes, I have, but not in recent time." Mike thought better of what he had just said, "well before getting caught up in all this supernatural stuff, that seems to happen every other day."

"You know, even though vampires are at the top of the predator food chain, we are still vulnerable to sunlight, people wanting to drain us for our blood, other vampires wanting our rightful already claimed territories, detectives who are jealous enough to make a deal with the devil and sell us out." 

At that last comment Mike's eyes widened.

The smile on Henry's face was unkind and Mike looked away. Thoughts running through his head of this is how he must have looked like as a prince, sneering down at the little people, at the ladies he slept with and then threw away, shaming their reputation in the process.

"Never knew a man with high morals like you would stoop to such lows." Henry hissed.

"Look, Henry-" Mike's word died on his tongue as he looked up and saw that Henry was in full vampire mode. His eyes were pitch black, his fangs were on display and Mike had never felt more afraid in his life.

"Yes Detective?" His mockery of a smile was all teeth and Mike was up and behind the couch in the blink of an eye. Henry's darker than the abyss eyes following his every move.

"I think it would be best for both of us if you leave and we pick this back up when tensions are not so high."

Henry started laughing, his voice deep and dark. "Oh, Detective," he said, all seriousness, "I will leave when I am good and ready."

Mike swallowed, "and when will that be?"

"When I make you feel, how terrifying it is to be injured, helpless, vulnerable and afraid."

Standing one second and then feeling his back connect roughly with the hardwood floor of his living room the next, Mike had no idea when Henry moved from sitting to straddling his waist, sharp, dangerous fangs inches from his face.

Henry grabbed his jaw in a bruising grip, turning his head to the side, baring his injured neck to the angry vampire. “I should just tear you to shreds right now.” Henry growled into Mikes ear, pressing him harder into the floor of his living room with his supernatural strength. His breath was cool against Mike's heated skin.

"Henry," Mike was glad that his voice did not betray how hard and fast his heart was beating. "Think about what you are going to do. We may not know each other all that well, but from what I have seen of you, if you act out in anger, you  _will_  regret it later."

"The only thing I regret," Henry whispered in Mike's ear, "is not draining you dry that night in the church!" 

The next thing Mike registered, was Henry ripping off the bandage from over his wound and sinking his teeth in the slowly healing bite marks. Mike howled in pain, he felt as if fire was coursing through his veins instead of blood as Henry ravaged his neck. After what felt like a lifetime, but was actually a few seconds, Henry released his neck, sitting up, Mike's blood running down his mouth to drip from his chin unto Mike's chest.

"How are you feeling Detective?" He asked in that disembodied voice of his.

Mike was dazed from the sudden pain and loss of blood; his vision was blurry and the vampire sounded as if he was far away. 

"Hey," Henry slapped him lightly on his cheek, already pale, "I asked you a question Detective." Mike could only groan in response. "Do I have to beat you with a phone book until you talk?" Any other time, Mike would have found the joke (thinly veiled threat) funny, but not now, not with a supernatural predator, straddling his waist baring his fangs.

"Vicki's going to kill you if you hurt me any further." Mike said, once he was somewhat coherent.

"She will get over it." Henry grabbed his face again, turning his head so that the undamaged side of his neck was on full display. The vengeful vampire wasted no time in sinking his deadly fangs into the vulnerable flesh, making sure to cause enough pain that Mike's body writhed with it.

"Henry!" Mike shouted, somehow finding the strength to bring his arms up in a futile attempt at pushing Henry off him. "Stop!"

Henry sat up in a blur, more blood running from his mouth and dripping on Mike's pain convulsing body. His midnight black eyes looked over the body beneath him and he smiled coldly. 

"Had enough yet Detective?"

Mike wanted to scream in his face, but he was in too much pain to anything but breathe hard and he had a sick feeling that being aggressive towards the vampire right now would only make things worse than they already are.

Henry placed his cool hands on the detective's chest, slowly pressing down on his diaphragm. "I. Asked. You. A. Question." He growled out. 

Mike barely raised his head, feeling dizzy from that small movement, "please, stop," he pleaded weakly.

"Oh?" Henry raised an eyebrow, "begging for mercy already. I thought you had more fight than this in you."

Mike's head fell back to the floor, his eyes closing in fatigue. 

"Do you know how many times I begged for mercy?" He released the pressure on Mike's chest, choosing to fold his arms atop him and leaning down so that they were chest to chest, his chin propped up by his hands so that he could look at Mike as he spoke. "I threw away my pride and  _begged_  for mercy. Begged for my life and when he brought in Vicki." Henry stopped speaking, turning his face into the crook of his elbow and wiped the few tears that had escaped in his jacket sleeve. "When he brought in Vicki, I confessed to  _everything_  under the sun; even to crimes I had not committed. I lowered myself," Henry sniffled, "I called myself, an abomination, the devil's child, a  _monster_.  Just to save her life and get her out of that room while I was mad with hunger. Tell me Detective, does that sound like a monster to you."

Mike could only shake his head, "no, but if you continue like this you will become one."

"Then so be it." Henry went to bite him again, but this time Mike was prepared and jabbed his thumbs into his eyes. The vampire reared back, roaring in pain allowing Mike the opportunity to escape.

Mike crawled as far as the centre table in the living room, before there was a weight on his back, pushing him into the floor. He spied the still unopened beer bottle on the table, grabbing it by the neck, he smashed the body against the side of the table, beer and glass shards raining down beside him as he twisted his arm and using the jagged edges, stabbed the enraged vampire in his thigh. 

"Fucking mortal!" Henry roared.

Mike in a surge of adrenaline, managed to buck Henry off his back and stood on unstable legs, moving as fast as he could to where he kept his spare gun in the closet on the second shelf for easy reach in situations like this. He did not even make it out of the living room before Henry grabbed him, throwing him across the room, where he crashed into a decorative wall mirror, falling to the ground in a heap with glass raining down in his already abused body.

Henry's boots pounded against the floor as he walked towards Mike who was still lying face down, pain radiating through his body.

"You sold me out to one of my greatest enemies!"

The air left Mike's lungs as Henry delivered a vicious kick to his ribs and he felt something break.

"You stabbed me in the heart with the  _Iluminacion del sol_!" 

Another kick.

"I actually had some amount of trust in you, because Vicki trusts you with her life and you betrayed me!"

Thankfully this time, Henry kicked Mike on his hip bone; it still hurt like a bitch, but not as much as the kicks to his ribs. He tried to speak, tried to say something that would calm the raging vampire but the only sound he emitted was a wheezing sound.

"What was that?" Henry tilted his head, a mock contemplative look on his face, "you haven't had enough? I can fix that." He grabbed Mike by his hair, dragging him up to his eye level and then viciously head butted him. There was a sickening crunch as Mike's head snapped back, blood instantly pouring from his nose. Henry licked some of the blood from his face before releasing his hold on him, letting him fall to the floor in a heap "Pathetic mortal," he sneered, "you poked the hornets' nest and now you have to suffer the consequences."

Mike's face felt as if it was on fire, he was sure one of his ribs were broken and more than likely he had a concussion if not from being thrown around, then that head butt sure must have done the job. He was barely able to make out the opening from his living room to the hallway and he began to crawl towards it. He knew that he could not escape Henry, but he had to do something other than get his ass kicked.

Henry, his facial features back to normal, watched as Mike dragged his broken body across the floor, not sure where he was trying to escape to, but watched as he left a trail of blood in his wake and he felt his hunger rear its head; it had not been satisfied with the few mouth fills earlier and he wanted more of Mike's exquisite tasting blood and he wanted to make him hurt some more. He watched disinterestedly until Mike reached the threshold of the living room before he walked calmly over to him, placing his boot on his back and pushing him down to the floor with little effort.

Mike's arms gave out from the force and he laid there prone on the floor, the pressure from Henry's foot on his back making it even harder to drag air into his lungs. "You...were once...human too." He wheezed out. "Where...is your mercy?"

Henry dropped to his knees, straddling Mike's back, gripped his hair and dragged his head up and back, roaring into his ear,  ** _"I had it burned out of me with a blowtorch!"_**

Mike winced from the noise and the pain that flared up because of it.

"And bled out of me when that twisted piece of shit stole my blood and drink it." He continued quietly, his lips caressing Mike's ear. "Kind of like this." He bit down hard on the junction between Mike's shoulder and neck.

"Henry! Stop! Please stop!" The pain was too much and the sweet relief of unconsciousness was kept just out of reach and he didn't know if that was good or bad. Good that he still had some fight in him and he was not about to roll over and show his belly and bad because then he would not have to feel as Henry tortured and taunted him, slowly drinking him dry. 

Henry laughed darkly, he rested his forehead on Mike's shoulder blade, "I like the way you beg." His cool breath tickled Mike's skin. "I want to hear it some more." He raised himself, using his hand to hold Mike down by his neck.  while the other slid down to Mike's pants waist and began pulling it down. That...that action coupled with Henry's dark intentions had Mike fighting like a man possessed.

"No. No! Henry! No!" He struggled under the supernatural strength, trying in vain to thrown Henry off him.

Getting tire of the struggling, Henry grabbed a fistful if Mike's hair and using it, he banged his head harshly into the floor, dazing the detective. He made quick work of ripping Mike's pants off him and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, freeing himself from its confines. He pressed himself against Mike's naked bottom, letting him feel his length and girth.

"You have a nice ass Mike." He breathed, "I should have done this from the first day you dared to put your hands on me."

Mike remained still, his face pressed down into the floor. 

"Aww, has the poor little Detective finally realised his place?"

Mike gingerly turned his face to the side, trying to see Henry, "if you do this Henry, you truly will be a monster and I do not mean the monsters that hide under children's bed. I mean a monster to society; the worst kind of monster there is."

"And you will be another statistic." Henry said, voice low and dark. In the next moment he plunged his cock into Mike's tight, unprepared, virgin hole.

Mike threw his head back, a pained scream ripped from his throat as a type of pain he had never experienced before tore through his already battered and bruised body. He felt as if he was being torn in two. The vampire above him, currently violating him with no remorse laughed at his pain.

"Done with the begging Detective?" He licked at the blood still running from the bite wounds littered across Mike's skin. "I was very much enjoying it."

Dropping his head on his arms, Mike remained quiet, his mind clouded with pain. 

"You should have left well enough alone Mike." Henry said softly as he pounded into the body beneath his. "You should never have come after me. You know damn well that I would never intentionally hurt anyone; especially Vicki, Coreen and you." 

The vampire's movements became erratic and Mike knew he was close to coming and he felt sick, at what he had done, at what was being done to him and for thinking that he deserved it. Not long after, he felt Henry stiffen and felt his seed being ejected into his body, shuddering at the feel of it. He laid there, his face buried in his arms as Henry removed himself from his body and he felt when semen and more than likely blood escape his abused hole.

He heard footsteps as they walked towards the front door, waiting to hear the door open and close but no such thing happened yet.

"I do not hate you Mike.” Henry admitted. “Did I find you annoying? Yes, I did, but I never hated you and I still don't even after all this. I just wanted you to know what happens when you cross a certain line with me."

The silence was ringing after Henry said that.

"Message received loud and clear." Mike said, his voice hoarse, "it has been branded on my skin, both inside and out."

The door opened and closed, Mike did not know how long he laid there, blood and semen cooling on his skin and staining the hardwood floor beneath him. He had the passing thought that it would be a bitch to remove. Finally, after what seemed like a life time, Mike moved; he slowly rose to unsteady legs, bracing himself against the wall closest to him, turning to survey the damage of his living room.

"Fuck."

He turned away from the destruction and slowly made his way upstairs and into his bathroom where he promptly collapsed by the bathtub. His skin covered in sweat and blood, his vision blurred, but he managed to turn on the shower, allowing it to warm up before levering his battered body into the water, hissing in pain when the water stung his cuts and from the pain radiating in his ass. 

Mike sat there in the tub, watching as blood mixed with water and went down the drain; his brain trying to process what had happened. 

* * *

For the next two weeks, Mike avoided everything and everyone, which miraculously included Vicki. When she had phoned the first time, since that incident with Henry, he had wanted to scream what the vampire had done to him to her over the phone, but he reigned himself in. He said he was going through something and wanted time to himself; she must have heard something in his voice, because she had call him since then. 

However, in the blink of an eye his leave was up, but during those two weeks, Mike had done some serious thinking and when he went back to work, he went straight to Crowley, asking to be transferred to the White-Collar crimes unit. He knew he had shocked her by his request from her facial expression and the fact that she opened and closed her mouth three times before finally saying something.

"Why?"

"I need a change." Mike knew, he  _knew_  that he would not be able to go to another grisly crime scene that might or might not be supernaturally related, he knew that he would not be able to sit through another victim interview with a rape victim breaking down in front of him without screaming or breaking down himself. 

The transfer was smooth and easy, Crowley probably seeing something in his eyes that made her not ride his ass.

Mike continued to dodge Vicki's phone calls, both to his cell phone and at work. He changed up his routine hoping to throw her off, but he knew that he could only avoid her for so long. It all came to a head, one night when he arrived at his house to see Vicki and  _Henry_  waiting for him on his front porch.

His and the vampire's eyes met and it all came slamming back to him, the confrontation, the rape,  _everything._ Slowly, Mike opened his car door and stepped out, walking up to the porch, he kept his eyes on Henry, the vampire doing the same.

"Hi Mike," Vicki greeted, "long time no see."

"I have been busy." Mike mumbled, fumbling with his house keys, trying to keep from freaking out under Henry's heavy gaze.

"So, have we and we need your-"

"No." Mike finally got his front door open, stepped over the threshold and turned, blocking the entrance with his body.

"No?" Vicki looked at Henry in confusion and back to Mike. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

"I mean, I am no longer a part of your ‘ghost busters’ team. I have a life and a job I need to concentrate on."

"Mike-"

"Vicki,” Henry interrupted, “the good Detective-"

"Do not call me that." Mike snapped. 

Vicki had been a damn good cop for a reason, and right now, with Mike's behaviour coupled with the fact that he and Henry had been watching each other since he drove up; Mike with fear in his eyes and Henry something like remorse, she was curious.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No." Mike answered too quickly.

Vicki eyed him with a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Ok, now I definitely know something happened."

"No."

"Yes."

Both men answered at the same time. 

"Ok, care to tell me?"

Henry opened his mouth, Mike did not know what he was going to say and he may never will when he spoke over him.

"Fitzroy came over a few weeks ago, we had a heart to heart about what I did and I decided that it was best to remove myself from this supernatural situation."

Vicki looked heartbroken at that, "but Mike- you-"

This was the first time in the ten years that Mike had known Vicki that he had seen her speechless. 

"You are invaluable to this team Mike."

Mike snorted, "you just needed me because I could get you inside information, not to mention the use of police resources."

"That is not true and you know it." Hurt coloured her voice.

"Yeah, whatever, listen I am exhausted and I just want to sleep right now. So, please leave.  _Both_ of you." Mike did not wait for them to comply, before closing the door and locking it.

"This is not over Mike." Vicki got the last word in as Henry led her by the elbow down the porch step.

The vampire looked back at the house in time to see the curtain at the front windows fall back in place. 

 

**_ The End _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Henry raped Mike out of angry, but he does feel regret for hurting him.


End file.
